


Came Home To A Catboy

by ShamelessRavenclaw



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: He’s not actually a cat he just has cute cat ears, Hyungki smut, Kihyun is a top dom deal with it, Kitten Hyungwon, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, shocked ki, slight praise/baby boy kink, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessRavenclaw/pseuds/ShamelessRavenclaw
Summary: The first thing Kihyun noticed upon entering his apartment was the intense silence. The air wasn’t running, the tv wasn’t on in the background, you could hear a pin drop.* or Kihyun comes home to an otherwise occupied Hyungwon. *
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Came Home To A Catboy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first real smut fic so I hope it’s okay. I really love the Hyungki pairing even though I’ve never written them before. This is very explicit smut and that’s it so if you are uncomfortable don’t read!  
> Comments/kudos appreciated!

The first thing Kihyun noticed upon entering his apartment was the intense silence. The air wasn’t running, the tv wasn’t on in the background, you could hear a pin drop. 

Taking a cautious step forward Kihyun felt uneasy, something telling him things were off. He knew his roommate Hyungwon was supposed to be home, his slight obsession for the taller man made Kihyun acutely aware of his schedule. 

“Hyungwon?” 

Kihyun yelled out into the empty hallway. He heard a distinct thump coming from the bedroom at the very end of the hallway; Hyungwon’s room. 

Somehow Kihyun knew that his next steps would drastically change his life. He stepped towards the door anyways. 

His shaky knuckles rapped on the door once, twice. With no response, he slowly turned the doorknob walking into the room. 

What he saw stunned him. He was truly so completely stunned he almost couldn’t breathe. 

Sitting on the floor in all his handsome glory was his roommate; Hyungwon adorned in a white skirt with matching lace stockings, no shirt, and baby pink cat ears sitting atop his equally pink hair. 

Hyungwon had a dumbfounded look on his face like he didn’t hear Kihyun come in. His plump glossy lips hanging open inviting Kihyun closer- where did he get lip gloss from? 

He tried to explain but it came out more like a bunch of um ahs and embarrassed mewls. He sounded like a desperate kitten caught red-handed looking for an escape. 

Kihyun also knew that he had to choose his words carefully. He didn’t want to make Hyungwon feel ashamed nor come off too strongly. He decides to play along.

He bends down into a squat trying to look Hyungwon in the eyes but the younger keeps his eyes downcast, shy.  
Kihyun gently grasps his chin between his thumb and pointer finger bringing Hyungwon’s eyes to meet his own. 

“You look so pretty kitten. Do you do this a lot baby?” 

Hyungwon manages a nod, probably decently embedded in his headspace. 

“How naughty of you to get up to this when no one is home. Do you like looking at how pretty you are baby? Do you like seeing yourself exposed? I bet you sit here squirming on the ground imagining me walking in on you, this was bound to happen huh?” 

The pink-haired man bites back a broken moan, his long fingers fiddling the hem of his white skirt. He nods again. 

“Do you want me to take care of you kitten? Can you stand for Ki please?”

Rather than vocally responding Hyungwon scoots towards the orange-haired male flopping his head down onto his knee making grabby hands. If he’s going to do this he might as well get spoiled. 

A huff escapes Kihyun’s lips, who knew someone so- not clingy would do a complete 180 in his headspace, he indulges the kitten. 

Kihyun lifts Hyungwon by his armpits guiding him to lay down on his back on the bed. 

“Baby let’s have a safety system, squeeze my arm once if you need to pause, and three times if you want me to stop okay?” 

Hyungwon was beginning to get desperate knowing he was finally going to be able to play with his Kihyun and have all of the attention he craves, he nods enthusiastically to show understanding but it’s still a little slow due to his headspace. 

Happy with this, Kihyun leans down to give his kitten a peck on the lips before sliding down the body before him. Wet kisses land along Hyungwon’s neck. Careful but needy nips attacking his throat soothed by a wet tongue apologizing for the sting.

He slides down further to kiss at the protruding collarbones and bite his way to the perky nipples that are just calling Kihyun’s name. Latching onto one he bites it gently with his teeth tweaking the other with his free hand dragging a ragged desperate mewl from the other.

Hyungwon gasps brokenly, thrusting his hips up in search of friction against his strained cock snug in a pair of lace panties hidden under his skirt.  
His curled hands latch around the shorter’s neck dragging him back up for a bruising wet kiss. It was more of Hyungwon’s tongue lolling out of his mouth panting into Kihyun’s; desperate moans begging. 

Kihyun sucks on the wet muscle, a voice in his head distinctly mentions how normally he’d be grossed out by the sharing of germs and saliva but the burning in his stomach and the desire seeping off of the man beneath him is enough for him to disregard the voice completely, 

“Baby, can I prep you?” A nod. 

Kihyun makes his best-educated guess and leans over the bed to swipe his hand through Hyungwon’s nightstand knocking into a bottle of lube. Perfect. 

Before lubing up his fingers he carefully slides the white skirt off of the long milky legs waiting with bated breath to see his kitten fully exposed; only to be surprised again today seeing a hard cock ready to burst through delicate lace. 

Kihyun leans down to press a teasing kiss against the pretty thing. Pleased to feel precum dirtying the clean fabric. He has been in his own world, so deep in the beauty that is his pretty kitten he doesn’t notice the twitching of bony hips, fingers gripping the sheets until knuckles turn white, or the shameless pet-like panting under him. 

“You’re such a good boy aren’t you Wonnie? You listen so well baby, my pretty kitten you deserve a reward for being such a willing cockslut for me.” 

Losing the last of his patience Kihyun rips the lace panties clean off causing a cry of pleasure to rip from Hyungwon’s throat. He will buy him a more expensive set later as an apology. 

He grabs the shaky knees “hold them up” he growls out. 

Hands fumble eagerly to comply. Unbuckling his belt and taking out his equally hard, flushed dick he hears Hyungwon sob from the sight, twitching in anticipation. 

Kihyun grabs the lube pouring a generous amount on his fingers and circled the puckered rim. Guiding two fingers in at once he hears the kitten hiss at the stretch. He leaves kisses anywhere he can reach to soothe the ache. Once his baby has adjusted he adds a third finger and starts searching for the right spot slamming directly into it. 

He knew he was spot on when a scream erupts from the younger man’s chest. Streaks of cum landing on the toned stomach all the way to his godlike collarbones. 

“Oh, baby I had no idea you were that wound up. How long were you looking at yourself thinking of me fucking you? Can I keep going kitten?” 

An exhausted mewl leaves Hyungwon’s lips he nods and in a husky voice says “Keep going Ki” the orgasm easing him out of his headspace already. 

The fire in the pit of his stomach is once again ignited with the go-ahead. He spurs into action, lubing up his cock guiding it to the fluttering entrance ready to be filled. 

Something akin to heaven is what Kihyun feels sinking into the heat of the man he’s had feelings for since the start of college. He tears up at the overwhelming pleasure, not realizing how long he’s been sitting inside of Hyungwon without moving until the latter starts to move his hips himself.

Moving into a better position he captures Hyungwon in a passionate kiss steadily moving in and out of him. He knew he wouldn’t last long. The body worship from earlier nearly making him cum on the spot. A few final thrusts are all he needs to be close, as he starts to pull out the devilish kitten beneath him hooks his legs around Kihyun dragging him back in. With a groan sounding eerily similar to an animalistic growl he empties himself into the man of his dreams, collapsing onto the lanky man’s chest. 

“You are absolutely unreal Chae Hyungwon, are you sure this isn’t a vivid wet dream?” 

The pink-haired man laughs for the first time this evening “I am pretty sure the cum dripping out of my ass is real Ki.”

Those words shook Kihyun back to reality. He just had sex with his roommate/best friend/long-time crush. What the fuck? He just had the most amazing sex of his life on a random Wednesday evening- again- what the fuck? 

“Shit Hyungwon shouldn’t we talk about this?” 

A noncommittal hum came from the taller man. Eyes already drooping closed. “Let’s talk later I’m so worn out let’s sleep first.” 

Despite every signal in his brain telling him he needs to get up and shower and clean the sheets he’s laying on, the soft look of a sleepy Hyungwon still wearing those damn pink cat ears he decides to let those things go for a bit. They could deal with all the technicalities later. 

All he is going to do now is snuggle up to his pretty kitten, bask in the afterglow, and think of all the things he can try next with his obedient baby boy.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I’d love it if you let me know your thoughts, should I write more?  
> What do you think Kihyun was imagining doing to wonnie at the end?  
> Did anyone catch my slight young flexer Ki comment with the lace set? Lmao!  
> Also, Kihyun didn’t use a condom in this because in my head they have been pining for each other for years and haven’t been with anyone (always practice safe sex irl kids!!)  
> Comments/kudos appreciated!! ❤️


End file.
